1. Technical Field
The present invention relates retaining devices and more specifically relates to quickly and easily retrieving keys from a purse or the like.
2. Background Art
In today""s society, the use of keys to secure locks for items of value is well known. Almost all adults, and most adolescents as well, maintain one or more keys to lock and unlock various security devices on homes, cars, school lockers, etc. Typically, these various keys are placed on a key ring and/or key fob to help individuals keep track of their various keys. In spite of this, many people, especially women, have a difficult time keeping track of their keys. In many cases, this is because women will keep their key ring in their purse, along with a number of other items. Because of the size of the purse, and the often significant quantity of other items contained therein, some women spend quite a lot of time searching through their purse in an often vain attempt to locate their keys.
A similar problem has been noted when a key ring is dropped into a backpack, satchel, or other carrying device with a relatively voluminous interior that also contains other items. Depending on the size of the container, and the number and size of objects contained therein, it may be very difficult to locate the keys. Additionally, in some circumstances, once a key or set of keys has been deposited in a purse or backpack, it can be difficult to find because the lack of light in some environments makes it difficult to peer inside the purse or backpack and quickly and easily locate the key or keys. In all of these situations and other similar situations, there is a high degree of probability that the keys will be difficult to find and consume precious minutes in a sometimes frustrating search.
In order to address this situation, a number of products have been developed in an attempt to make it easier for people to locate their keys. Some of these devices are magnetic in nature and provide magnets for securing the keys in a specific location inside the purse or satchel. While useful, some keys are non-magnetic and don""t work with magnetic key devices. Additionally, it is too easy to dislodge the keys by accidentally bumping the keys with other items that may be inserted into the purse. Other attempts to alleviate the xe2x80x9clost-keys-in-the-pursexe2x80x9d syndrome include various types of retractable leashes or ropes that are attached to the keys or key ring, making it impossible to lose the keys in the depths of the purse. However, these devices are problematic in that they also make it very difficult to take the keys or key ring anywhere without removing the keys from the lease or rope. This can be a challenge for individuals with limited dexterity and a time-consuming process as well.
While these various devices have found some limited acceptance, none of these previous devices have made any significant progress in solving the underlying problem of losing keys or a key ring in a purse, backpack, satchel, or the like. Accordingly, without an improved device for providing quick and easy access to keys or key rings in a purse, backpack, satchel, or the like, frustration and unnecessary searching will continue to be the order of the day.
According to the preferred embodiments of the present invention, an apparatus and method for retaining keys is disclosed. The present invention provides a tensioning mechanism within the body of the key-retaining apparatus for xe2x80x9cpinchingxe2x80x9d the shaft of a key when the shaft is inserted into the body of the key-retaining apparatus. The tensioning mechanism may take the form of a spring-loaded mechanism or a tensioned piece of metal that is selectively pressured against the shaft of the key when the key is inserted into the body of the key-retaining apparatus. Additionally, a thong or strap may be provided for securing the key-retaining apparatus to a purse, backpack, satchel, etc.